ships_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
TSS Stefan Batory
The TS/S ''Stefan Batory'' was an ocean liner built in the Netherlands in 1952. It was operated by Holland America Lines and later Polish Ocean Lines. It remained in service until 1988 and was scrapped in 2000 in Turkey. History The ocean liner was put into service, as the fourth Holland America Line (HA) liner to serve under the name of SS'' Maasdam. It was initially used to service the Dutch East Indies by the Holland America Line. The ship was originally planned as an ordinary freighter under the name of "Diemerdyk" and plans changed during construction to become a passenger liner. The liner later began trans-Atlantic service between West Germany and New York. The liner struck the wreck of the British ship ''Harborough in the Weser estuary off West Germany on 15 February 1963. The ship, carrying 500 persons, was safely evacuated. It developed a bad list, but was safely sailed to Bremerhaven by a skeleton crew. The ship was bought by the Polish government in June 1968 and began service as a Polish ocean liner on 11 April 1969 as a replacement for the then obsolete MS Batory. The ship was rechristened the TSS Stefan Batory, named after a king of Poland Stefan Batory (1533–1586). After she was refitted and renamed at Gdansk, she became the flagship of the Polish Ocean Lines (1969–1988) and mainly sailed from Gdynia–Copenhagen–Rotterdam–London–Montreal–Southampton–Rotterdam–Copenhagen–Gdynia. According to the contemporary press, on her first arrival in Rotterdam as the "Stefan Batory" in 1969, the former owners of her expressed their interest in buying her back from Polish owners for service under the former flag. TSS Batory remained in regular service until 1988. During that time, trans-Atlantic travel changed to use passenger airplanes and saw the end of the era of trans-Atlantic liners. By 1988, the Batory was the only trans-Atlantic passenger liner sailing regularly-scheduled voyages between Europe and North America. The ship was used briefly for ocean cruises until 1990, when it was sold to the Swedish government, renamed as the Stefan and used to house asylum seekers in Gothenburg from 1990–1992. Unused from 1992, the Batory was finally scrapped in Aliağa, Turkey, commencing in May 2000. Deck Facilities Sun Deck * ping-pong room * play room Bridge Deck * Master's Quarters * officer's Quarters * Officer's promenade * radio-officers Boat Deck * 1st class club * enclosed promenade * 1st class cabins * open promenade * 1st class dining room * teenage club LIDO Promenade Deck * grand lounge * coffee saloon * batory foyer * library and reading room * Polish Inn and Hunters Room * dancing room * night club * American bar * smoking room * children room * Finnish sauna * gymnasium * massage room * physico-therapy room * swimming pool * enclosed promenade Main Deck * Fore-ship ** tourist class cabins * Main Foyer ** chess room ** card room ** Purser's Office ** Chief Steward's office ** shop ** beauty parlor ** barber shop ** radio station A Deck * tourist class cabins * Foyer A * Cepelia shop * tourist dining room * kitchen * tailor * crew's quarters B Deck * tourist class cabins * Foyer B * Hospital ** consulting room ** waiting room * bakery * crew's office * laundry * butcher * barber * crew's quarters * crew's cafeteria * crew's mess C Deck * Crew'a quarters ** cabins ** canteen ** table-tennis room ** Crew club and library ** Cinema-theater * baggage rooms * reefer rooms * fire brigade room * laundry, ironing room D Deck * Cinema-theater * chapel * provision rooms * printing room * carpentary E Deck * ballast tanks * boilers * steam turbine * 5 electric generators Category:Ships